


Meet in the Middle

by ActualEmoTrash



Series: Nursey/Dex Ficlets [13]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Making Out, Nursey is a literal cliche, Pining, Poems, Swearing, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualEmoTrash/pseuds/ActualEmoTrash
Summary: Nursey's poems have always circled around the idea of conventional beauty and love, he just happens to be in love with Dex.





	1. Words Written

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The way I say 'I love you': With no space in between us  
> Characters from Check Please by Ngozi  
> Title from PVRIS's 'You and I' (if you haven't already, you should go listen to it)  
> Putting this up in chapters cause school fucks shit up

Beautiful things twirl and shine  
They attract countless crowds  
And conditional love  
They spawn books of poetry  
And endless paintings  
I could write on and on  
But they would only be words repeated  
By poets before me  
And again by poets after  
For beautiful things inspire most  
  
But you are not beautiful  
You are painfully sharp  
You poke and you prod  
You tear down my walls  
Your eyes shine  
And your skin is a war zone  
Of stars and scars  
But you inspire more words  
Than beauty ever could  
Every harsh word and angry glare  
Makes me want to run my hands  
through your fiery hair  
And taste the fierce anger  
that sits under your skin  
  
It hurts when your calm  
When your words stop prodding  
And start soothing  
When your arms find their way  
Softly around my shoulders  
To keep the dark away  
Because you aren’t beautiful  
But I’d give up all beauty  
For a chance 

  
“Fuck that last line” Nursey muttered as he covered his face with his hands. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“What’s wrong?” Dex asked not looked away from whatever he was coding.  
  
“I need to write a 40 line poem for my Poems About Love class, which is a bs fucking class by the way, and I can’t get them to fucking flow.” Nursey ran his hands through his already messy hair and leaned against back his headboard.  
  
“I could read it over for you? I’m not great at poetry, but maybe some peer-editing would help?” Dex turned his chair around so he was facing the bunk beds.

  
Nursey held the notebook to his chest, suddenly afraid of what he had written. “Um I don’t think that would help with this one.”  
  
“Oh c’mon Nurse, I took AP English, I’m not that bad.”  
  
“It’s not that, It’s just... I don’t want you to read it.”  
  
Dex’s face fell almost immediately. Nursey wanted to take it back, seeing Dex's face fall hurt more than it probably should. He never wanted to see Dex look like that. Like Nursey had deflated him. Like Nursey had hurt him. Nursey never wanted to hurt him.  
  
“Sorry” Dex turned his chair around and leaned back onto his desk. He was obviously trying not to get angry, but Dex wasn't the type to stay calm.  
  
“Dex it’s just-”  
  
“No, it’s fine. It’s your poem, I didn’t mean to invade.” Dex was back to typing at his computer, though significantly louder than before.  
  
Nursey sighed and ran his hands back through his hair. Hiding the poem wasn’t worth hurting Dex, they’ve known each other for over 2 years, they were best friends. Dex deserved to at least read the poem, it’s not like Nursey had the guts to tell him.  
  
“Dex” He said slowly, hoping to catch Dex attention. Dex stopped typing but didn’t turn back around. “C’mere, please.”  
  
Dex sighed heavily and pushed his chair away from his desk. He sat on the edge of Nursey’s bunk right by his feet, he didn’t actually look angry,frankly he just looked tired.  
  
“It really is fine, you don’t have to show me the poem.”  
  
Nursey moved so he was sitting next to Dex and lightly knocked their knees together. “I should, you’re my best friend, I trust you.”  
  
“Nurse-”  
  
“Just read it.” Nursey put the notebook in Dex’s nap and leaned against the wall.


	2. Words Read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's late my laptop was being a bitch and senior year is gross. Enjoy <3

Dex gingerly took the book from Nursey, a little afraid that Nursey would change his mind. Nursey had never hidden a poem from him before, he was almost afraid of what it could say. He took a deep breath and opened the journal. The first page was full of Nursey’s messy, bright purple, notes. It was almost endearing the way he was constantly jotting stuff down. Nursey seemed to look at the world as if everything had the ability to become poetry. Dex turned the page and smirked down at his name written in the top corner. He lightly ran his fingers over the writing, the way Nursey wrote his name was almost art. Nursey coughed and Dex turned towards him, eyebrows furrowed in question.  
  
“It’s on the 10th page.” Nursey said from beside him, he sounded small, like his voice was trying to hide inside itself.  
  
Dex turned to the 10th page, it was the only page written completely in red. All his other pages had a calm purple or blue tone, in comparison this page was almost aggressive. Nursey was stiff as a board next to him. Dex skimmed over the poem, counting the lines as he went. The poem was 7 lines short of the requirement, but other than that Dex couldn’t see why Nursey wouldn’t like it. It seemed to fit all the basic rules of writing a decent poem, at least as far as he could tell. He sighed and decided to read the poem over, slower this time. He was smart, there had to be a way he could help Nursey improve the poem.  
  
_Okay one more time._ He thought to himself as he started to read the poem a third time. He was quietly reading it aloud, hoping his ears would be able to catch what his eyes were missing.  
  
Nursey watched him carefully, like Dex was holding his heart in his hand.  
  
He was almost halfway through his third reading when he paused: burning hair, scars, freckles, angry glares. The characteristics were familiar, they almost sounded like... him.  
  
“Of stars and scars. Fiery hair. Fierce anger.” He said softly to himself. He tried to wrap his head around a more reasonable explanation but couldn’t. “Nurse?”  
  
Nursey took a shaky breath and looked down at his feet. “Yeah”  
  
Dex looked away, focusing on his hands instead of Nursey’s face. He was too distracting. If Dex kept looking at him, he wouldn't be able to get his words out, and he really need to get them out.  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to sound calm “Is this poem about me?”  
  
“Well it’s definitely not about my mom.” Nursey answered, trying to sound more ‘chill’ than he actually was. Sarcasm was his default coping method.  
  
Dex sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m being serious. Is it about me?”  
  
“Yes.” Nursey replied quickly, as if he had been waiting for a chance to actually say it aloud. “It’s about you.”  
  
“It’s- um it’s really good, or at least to a computer-science major like me it’s really good. I’m not- you know, the best at poetry or words but, um I like it, it's good.” Dex stumbled out. He felt like a bigger idiot which each word but he couldn’t stop talking.  
  
Nursey looked up at Dex, eyes open wide in surprise. “Wait, really? You like it? Seriously?”  
  
“Of course I do. Especially since no one's ever done something like this for me.” Dex admitted as his face started to blush deep red.  
  
Nursey paused for a second not quite processing what Dex was saying. “So, you're narcissistic?”  
  
“No it’s just- ughhhh, you’re attractive and you're writing poetry about me. I think that’s something I should be free to enjoy.” Dex mumbled, unable to make eye contact with Nursey.  
  
“You think I’m attractive?” Nursey questioned.  
  
Dex signed and looked over at Nursey like he couldn’t believe he was an actual person.“Nurse, everyone thinks you’re attractive. For fucks sake, this pen probably thinks you’re attractive.”  
  
“Pens can’t think.”  
  
“You fucking know what I mean”  
  
“Maybe I don’t” Nursey sassed, trying not to smile at Dex’s annoyance.  
  
“I. Am. Attracted. To. You.” Dex said, pausing in between each word to get his point across.  
  
Nursey smirked and turned towards Dex. “See, that I understand.”  
  
Dex’s brow stayed furrowed in annoyance for a moment, then softened at the realization that Nursey was flirting with him, not teasing him.  
  
“You know you’re an asshole” Dex smirked as he leaned towards Nursey.  
  
Nursey ran his hand along the side of Dex's face, his warm breath hitting Dex's lips.“Yeah, but apparently an attractive asshole.”  
  
“Shut up” Dex mumbled closing the space between them.  



	3. Words Expressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes poetry helps get you laid

Nursey kissed liked he was trying to win a prize. His slow deliberate movements driving Dex crazy.  
  
Dex kissed like he fought, rough, desperate, and adrenaline-fueled. Nursey couldn't get enough.  
  
He ran his fingers through Nursey's hair. He wouldn't admit it but, he had been waiting months to get his fingers into Nursey's wild curls. He always thought it looked better when Nursey let it go out a bit. It was just enough to give Dex a firm grip.  
  
"Fuck Dex" Nursey breathed out as Dex tugged him back to get at his neck.  
  
Dex sucked at his neck hard enough to leave a mark. He tightened his hold in Nursey's hair and lightly grazed his teeth over the mark. "Call me Will."  
  
"Will?" Nursey asked bringing his hands to Dex's hips.  
  
"Yeah, everyone here calls me Dex" He paused to kiss his way along Nursey's jaw "and I'd rather you moan my real name."  
  
Nursey gasped and bit his lip. "Will it is"  
  
Dex smiled and pushed Nursey onto his back. "So Derek, when was the last time you had a blowjob."  
  
Nursey chocked a little and started coughing. "Sorry, just, is this really happening?!?" Nursey nervously laughed a bit before he cold stop himself.  
  
They both froze. Dex 's brows furrowed and he tried to move back but, Nursey tightened his grip on his hips.  
  
"Hey." Nursey said softly as he sat up. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, I meant it in a 'wow this is actually happening' kind of way"  
  
Dex took a deep breath and blushed bright red. He leaned slightly forward to hid his face in Nursey's shoulder. They took a moment to just breathe, it was comforting. Nursey wrapped his arms around Dex's back and smiled into his shoulder. "I just really like you."  
  
"Nerd." Dex said quietly against Nursey's neck as he pulled away to face him. "I like you too."  
  
Nursey kissed Dex's nose and smiled. "So about that blowjob.... How about I give you one?"  
  
"Really?" Dex asked a little quizzically. He had never had someone so openly offer him a blowjob before, though that was basically what he was doing to Nursey two minutes ago. His bit his lip and raised his eyebrows at Nursey.  
  
Nursey moved down the bed a bit and ran his hands along the bottom of Dex's stomach. He could feel the muscles tighten slightly as he touched them. "Yeah, you deserve it. You helped me write my poem"  
  
Dex stretched his legs out on either side of Nursey. "I didn't do anything to help with the poem. It's still unfinished"  
  
"But you inspired it." Nursey smirked as he lifted up Dex's shirt and kissed his chest.  
  
"You're such a nerd" Dex said fondly as he pulled his shirt over his head and reached down to tug off Nursey's.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Nursey ran his hands along Dex's abs. Pre-season training had really helped him get a great six-pack. Even though Dex had a rather slim figure, his muscles were still all well-defined. Nursey loved it.  
  
Dex pulled him up to sloppily kiss him. "That's definitely a yes."  
  
Nursey unbuttoned Dex's jeans and pulled them down, grazing his hands over his overly freckled thighs. They stood out against the pale skin of his upper thigh in an almost deliberate way. Nursey smiled up at him and kissed his inner thigh softly as he ran his hands up to his hips. Dex leaned back against the headboard and ran his dug his hands into Nursey's hair. Nursey couldn't help but lean into the touch.  
  
"I was wrong in the poem, you're beautiful." Nursey said softly as his ran his fingers under Dex's boxers. He let his fingers trail back and forth over Dex's hipbones.  
  
Dex shivered and looked down at Nursey. "Shut up"  
  
"I mean it" Nursey took one of Dex's hands out of his hair and kissed it lightly before threading their fingers together. "Trust me"  



	4. Words Promised

Nursey leaned his head against his boyfriends shoulders as he looked out the window. _Boyfriend_ , even after a year the word still surprised him. If only he could tell freshman him that he would be able to happily call Dex his boyfriend, he could have saved himself a lot of angsty poetry.  
  
Of all the things him and Dex were: partners, lovers, teammates, best friends; _boyfriends_ was definitely his favorite. It implied so much with such few letters. Being boyfriends, surpassed just dating. It meant more than being lovers and was stronger than simply being friends.Yet, they still got to be all of those things. It meant that Nursey got to love Dex without restraint, and god did he love Dex.  
  
It scared him sometimes; how Dex was like his lighthouse, guiding him away away from obstacles; how Dex was the only clear part of his future; how Dex was his future or at least a part of it. Even after only a year Nursey could tell that Dex was meant to be in his life, to stay in his life. He just didn't know if Dex felt the same way.  
  
Dex wrapped an arm around Nursey's back and leaned into him. The silence wasn't awkward, just peaceful. Nursey closed his eyes and simple enjoyed Dex's scent.

  
“Hey babe” Dex said breaking the silence as he softly nudged Nursey’s head with his own.  
  
“Yeah?” Nursey responded not lifting his head from Dex's shoulder.  
  
“Let’s live in a city, like San Francisco or New York. Somewhere with public transportation and nice apartments. I don't want to just go back to living in the middle of nowhere. Besides, you wouldn't be able to survive too far outside a major city.” Dex rambled, ignorant to Nursey's confusion.  
  
Nursey looked at Dex dumbfounded. “Live? Like together?”  
  
“Of course. I think I’d have a better chance of finding a job in the city, and then you could at least work at Starbucks or something while you stay home and write. “  
  
“Oh c’mon babe I wouldn’t work at _Starbucks_ ” Nursey interrupted. He lifted his head off Dex's shoulder to give him a look.  
  
Dex cracked a small smile and lightly pushed Nursey's shoulder. "Shhh. We could rent an apartment or something. Maybe even get a dog."  
  
"You've really thought about this haven't you?."  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Dex furrowed his eyebrows in the way that Nursey had come to adore.  
  
"Just, moving in together and getting a dog is pretty serious."  
  
Dex face blushed bright red as he looked down at his hands."Oh um, should I not have said anything?"  
  
Nursey lifted Dex's chin up and smiled. "I love that you brought it up." He said softly as he leaned towards Dex. "We can get as many dogs as you want. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Dex replied as he leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we talk about the most recent update cause I'm still dying over it.


End file.
